Happy Valentine's
by It'saMagicalBowTie
Summary: Sirius and Remus celebrate Valentine's Day. Slash Sirius/Remus. Birthday present for my good friend, belated Valentine's-fic.


**Happy Valentine's**

**The first thing that James noticed about Sirius was the grumpy look on his face. He smirked as his friend sighed exasperatedly and lean against the wall, "You alright, Sirius?"**

"**Yeah," Sirius made a growling sound that reminded James of his Animagus form, "The old hag wouldn't sign the slip, though."**

"**You're not going to Hogsmeade?" James asked, fully aware that, "The old hag," was Sirius's mother.**

"'**Fraid not." **

**The Gryffindor reached out and patted his best friend's shoulder in comfort, "Sorry, Padfoot."**

"…**Prongs."**

**James's eyebrows furrowed for a second, "Yes, Padfoot?"**

"…**Can I borrow your Invisibility Cloak?" Sirius asked, his eyes glinting mischievously. James ran the words through his head again, and -once understanding Sirius's idea- returned the smirk.**

**--**

"**I can't believe you went along with this, Prongs!" Peter whispered accusingly, glancing around as if somehow someone noticed the black dog that was Sirius under the Invisibility Cloak.**

"**Well, it hardly isn't fair that Padfoot should be the only one left behind!" James reasoned.**

"**He won't be able to do anything besides follow us!" Peter turned to Remus, who was walking a few steps behind them, "Help me out, Moony!"**

**Remus looked up from his book, "I agree with James, it won't do Padfoot any good to be in the Common Room alone."**

**Peter groaned before deciding that his arguments were a lost cause and concentrated on erasing the dog's footprints from the snow.**

**They reached Hogsmeade and almost immediately James noticed Lily. He waved distractedly at his friends as he walked towards the red-haired girl.**

**Peter shook his head while smirking, "It can't be helped, can it, Moony?" He turned when he didn't get an answer, only to find that Remus was walking away from the shops towards a more quiet area. Padfoot was following, still under the cloak, and Peter desperately cleared away the footprints before anyone saw. Once they were far away enough that the dog's prints weren't seen, Peter sigh exasperatedly.**

"**Honestly, they always put the hard work on me!"**

**Remus stopped as he reached a more isolated place away from the other students. He breathed in the cold crispy air and sighed contently. This felt nice, especially after the restless night, thanks to the full moon.**

**Remus heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Sirius, the cloak having been thrown off. The blonde smirked, "Hello, Padfoot." He patted his legs, as if talking to an actual dog. Sirius's ears perked up and he padded over, sitting at Remus's feet while wagging his tail. It was hard to believe that this was actually his friend, and not some stray dog, the way he was acting. Remus ran a hand through the thick black fur on his friend's head, earning an affectionate lick. **

**The boy pulled his hand back with disgust, "Ew. Was that necessary, Padfoot?" In response, the black dog made a seemingly smug bark before jumping on Remus, causing both of them to fall over.**

"**What was **_**that**_** for, Sirius?!" Remus snapped under the weight of the amazingly heavy dog.**

**Sirius simply responded by giving the boy under him a slobbery lick.**

**Remus made a noise of protest as Sirius continued to lick his face and tried to push the animal off, "Sirius, stop!" At this, Sirius raised his head, before he twisted his jaw into what reminded Remus of a wide, mischievous grin. He blinked, wondering how Sirius could possibly make him even more uncomfortable.**

**He got his answer quicker than he expected.**

"**Wha…Sirius, what makes you think you're any lighter as a human?" The blonde-haired boy squirmed under the newly added weight, which surprisingly wasn't much, "Get off, will you?"**

**Sirius blinked, before collapsing completely on Remus.**

"**Ah! S-Sirius!" He sighed, "Honestly, who decided that you should be the dog?! They obviously don't know you very well!"**

"**How d'you reckon that?" Sirius asked, his voice muffled due to his face buried in Remus's sweater.**

"**You're more like a cat if anything. You do what you want, and don't listen to other people."**

**Sirius looked up and smirked, "But that's what makes me so lovable!"**

**Remus shook his head with an exasperated smile and lay his head down in the snow, staring up at the afternoon sky. Even though Sirius was incredibly heavy, this was strangely nice. He closed his eyes contently, and he heard Sirius groan.**

"**Ah…cold!" The taller wizard groaned again, huddling closer to Remus, "Y'know, only having **_**fur**_** doesn't really help in this kind of weather!"**

"**Why didn't you stay back in the Common Room, where there's a fire?" Remus asked, sounding slightly annoyed.**

"**Because I'd be bored."**

"**Then don't complain."**

"**But **_**Moooooony**_**!"**

"**Don't '**_**Mooooony**_**!' me, you made your choice."**

**Sirius huffed, "**_**Someone's**_** grumpy!"**

"**Well, considering that I didn't get sleep last night…" Remus stopped as he felt Sirius tense, "Siri?"**

"**Yeah…sorry about that, not getting sleep, I mean…" Sirius trailed off, staring at a spot of snow. **

**Remus blinked, "It's not like it's **_**your**_** fault that I have lycanthropy."**

"**I know…but I feel useless, like I should be able to help in some way."**

"**I don't think **_**anything's**_** going to help me, Sirius," the smaller of the two reasoned, puzzled by Sirius's words.**

"**I'm gonna find something. I have to at least do that," Sirius's voice was hard with determination. What had gotten into him?**

"**Sirius…You don't--"**

"**Yeah, I do, Remus," Sirius's voice was now final, like there was no room for arguments, "Maybe I'll ask Snape if there's some kind of potion, or something…"**

"**Yeah, that'll turn out real well," Remus replied sarcastically, "You two hate each other!"**

"**He doesn't hate you, though. As long as I tell him it's for you, maybe he'll cooperate."**

"**True, he doesn't hate me," Remus admitted, "He just strongly dislikes me."**

"**That's not what **_**I've**_** gathered," Sirius retorted.**

"**What are you talking about, Sirius?"**

**The taller of the two sighed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "He likes you, you idiot."**

**Remus was, simply put, astonished, "W-what…?"**

**Sirius smirked, satisfied with the blonde's response, "He probably like Lily **_**more**_** but he definitely feels something for you."**

"**How could you possibly know something like that, even if it **_**were**_** true?" Remus asked, his cheeks having a tint of red to them.**

"**It **_**is**_** true, and…I have my ways," Sirius answered with a wide grin.**

**Remus blinked, "Being suspicious aside…" He noticed his friend's shoulders shake as he chuckled, "When do you think we'll have to head back?"**

"**Doesn't matter. No one heads over here because of that," Sirius pointed at the Shrieking Shack, which could be viewed from where they were, "there's no classes today, no one will notice if we use one of the secret passageways to get back later than them." He finished explaining, his eyes closed as if he were falling asleep.**

"**James and Peter will probably wonder," Remus pointed out.**

"**No, Pettigrew will worry. James will just suspect that we're hanging out here, which is the truth."**

"**We'll probably freeze." Sirius noticed that Remus was speaking softly, he must have been falling asleep as well.**

"**It's not **_**that**_** cold."**

"**Says the one who was moaning and complaining not five minutes ago," the blonde retorted with a smirk.**

**Sirius shrugged, which was hard, being in the position he was, "I'm not just wearing fur, now am I?"**

**Remus sighed, "Why do you want to stay out here anyway?"**

**Sirius paused, "We don't get to hang out alone, not a lot. we're usually with James and Pettigrew. Gets kind of annoying after a while."**

"**This is random."**

"**Not really. I've talked to James about this a lot. Why do you think he went after Lily?" Sirius asked with a smirk.**

**Remus frowned, "Because it's Lily."**

"…**Alright, there's that. But, he **_**has**_** been trying to get us time for just us to hang out. Which has been hard, because of Pettigrew," Remus thought he heard Sirius mutter something along the lines of, "bloody idiot." Sirius had been cold towards Pettigrew, although the reason for this was unknown.**

"…**Well, I don't mind if we hang out just the two of us, Sirius," Remus avoided his friend's eyes, realizing how **_**weird**_** that statement sounded. He felt his face get hot, only growing hotter when Sirius poked at one of his cheeks, having noticed.**

"**Cute…" The black-haired wizard murmured with a smirk. He paused, his face growing serious. He lifted himself off the snow a little bit, giving Remus more air. The blonde took the chance gladly, as it seemed like his chest was suddenly tight. Sirius's face was hovered inches from his own. Remus's face reddened as he felt the taller one's hot breath, his face inching closer…**

**Their lips were pressed against each other. Remus lay still for a moment, not sure what was happening. The pieces came together…all of the things Sirius did, all the things he said…**

"_**I have my ways…"**_

**Sirius knew of Snape's crush on him…was it because…Sirius had a crush on him as well…?**

**Remus looked up then, the sensation of his friend's lips on his gone.**

"**You're not very responsive, are you?" Sirius teased with a smirk.**

"**I-I…I was…I was confused…" Remus stammered.**

**Sirius snorted and shook his head. He leaned back down, placing their noses against each other, "Do you understand **_**now**_**, idiot?" Remus responded with a timid nod, "Do you want to try again?" The blonde hesitated, only for a moment, before nodding his head again, "Good."**

**Remus concentrated on not letting his mind wander. It wasn't hard, once their mouths made contact. With the revelation out of the way, his mind melted and he timidly kissed back, opening his mouth with a quiet moan when Sirius licked his lips. Sirius entered his mouth and moved his tongue all around inside, as if marking his territory. Remus wouldn't put it past him, Sirius was often more dog than human.**

**Sirius pulled back, allowing Remus air. They both panted hard, Remus thanking the snow as he lay on it happily.**

"**Wow," Sirius mumbled, smirking, "From that experience, I would say that that wasn't your first snog…was it?"**

**Remus blushed madly, "P-Padfoot!"**

**Sirius chuckled before crawling off of the smaller boy, "Let's head back, I've got all I need," he smirked, eyes twinkling mischievously.**

**Remus couldn't help but smirk as well, "Oh, really? What makes you think **_**I**_** want to go back?"**

**Sirius barked a loud laugh before pecking Remus's cheek, "Patience is a virtue."**

"**What do **_**you**_** know about patience?"**

**Sirius had already turned back into his Animagus form and was under the Invisibility Cloak, leading the way back to where the other wizards were. Remus sighed before following him.**

**The next day, Sirius Black tormented poor Severus Snape by snogging an embarrassed Remus Lupin right in front of him in the hallway while James Potter rolled on the floor in laughter. Peter Pettigrew watched in slight horror and Lily Evans found the two boys snogging kind of hot. **

**The perfect ending to that year's Valentine's Day.**


End file.
